


A Shared Boat

by HerbertBest



Series: Two Lonely People [11]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confrontations, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Messy Polyamory Dynamics, Minor Violence, Uneven Polyamory Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Ross and Dan finally talk about Dan and Holly's poly agreement-breaking and clandestine affair.Things don't go well, to put it mildly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The eighth part of my Two Lonely People universe.

“We need to talk.”

Dan’s shoulders went stiff at Ross’ remark, but he didn’t turn around. He’d been helping Brian and Arin go through the footage they just filmed, smiling faces filtering up at him through a rapidly moving spectrum of the cameras. It was dizzying; his own features looked abnormal when they were sped up and he was almost fascinated by the strange sight.

Ross’ hand was on his shoulder. It was squeezing firmly. “Dude. Please. Now.” 

Slowly, he put the camera down and, quite slowly, stood up. “In the kitchen?” he asked. Privacy was clearly needed. 

“I know what you’re gonna say, dude,” Dan said, when Ross closed the door behind them. “And…” he turned around and met Ross’ fist, face-first. “Ow! What the fuck?!” His hands had flown up to protect his nose but between their long, steepled length he could see Ross glaring at him malevolently. “What did I do?”

“You’re my best friend and you’re fucking my wife!”

Dan squinted up at Ross with his good eye. “I’m your best friend?” Ross glared and took a step toward him as Dan stood up straighter. “You don’t have any right to be pissed at me,” he snapped. 

“Why not? This wasn’t in the agreement I made with Holly…”

“Oh yeah? What the hell was in that agreement? You getting to fuck around as much as you want with Bar in front of her while she feels miserable?” Ross’ shoulders stooped. He bit his bottom lip. “If you’re allowed to dick around she’s allowed to…vag around.”

“I already told you…”

“You want to eat your cake and have it,” Dan said. “Have you ever watched her when we’re all together? Seen how sad her eyes get?” 

Ross said nothing. The Holly entered the room and stopped stock still by the doorway. 

“What happened? Dan, your face looks like a tomato!” She ran to the freezer and pulled out a cold pack. Pressing it to Dan’s temple, she cooed and sighed over him. 

When he looked up, Ross was glaring again, but Holly saw it too. 

“We’ll talk about this later, honey,” she said dismissively to Ross.

“But….”

“No,” she said calmly. “We’re doing this at home, later, away from everyone else,” she said. Dan knew she loved Ross in spite of the mess his emotional confusion was making of their lives, but she wasn’t one to brook bullshit.

Not his Holly.

The nickname made his stomach go icy, and as he gulped as Ross made his exit. Dan let Holly treat his wounds, and then took him to her place. She took him to the bedroom and he cautiously filled the open space there.

“I’m sorry if I get the sheets messy,” he said.

“You can do whatever you want.”

He saw the corner of Holly’s mouth turn up into a smile and slumped across his bed with a sigh. What did that matter when she felt like shit and one of his best friends was pissed at him? But Dan rested up beside Holly, his long body curling around hers protectively.

It was a long time before she spoke up again. “Dan?”

“Mmm?”

“What happens now?”

He stopped stroking her face, running the tips of his fingers instead over the curve of her cheekbone. “I don’t know,” he said.

It was quiet in the room, as if they’d been cast out into a calm blue sea. The boat was tiny, and it was isolated, and there was no land in sight. But, Dan thought, tucking his head close to her shoulder and inhaling her fragrance, they were in it together.


End file.
